Annoy Squidward Day
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's Spongebob's favorite day to annoy Squidward, and let's just say, poor old Squidward just can't handle the annoyance.


**Annoy Squidward Day**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus: Happy Annoy Squidward Day! And before everyone chews out on me, I LOVE Spongebob Squarepants, both the main guy himself and the show. Needless to say that I also LOVE Squidward, Mr. Krabs, pretty much every single thing. Yes, every single thing, even for the later seasons. Why? Because it's so damn good. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles, and all other things belong to Nickelodeon and Viacom.

* * *

It was a lush, quiet, and peaceful Friday morning in Bikini Bottom. So full of life and energy, as today was Spongebob's favorite day - Annoy Squidward Day. A great day that was even better spent at one of Spongebob's favorite spots, which also to happen to be his work station - the Krusty Krab.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to see how I'll annoy Squidward today!" Spongebob stated with glee as he laughed, popping behind Squidward's tiki home as he watched Squidward sunbathing on his lawn chair.

"Ahhh... no Spongebob to pester me... so far, so good..." Squidward muttered to himself, unaware of the presence of the yellow sponge as he listened to "Gentle Breeze" on his radio, snapping his fingers to the beat of the second. Unbeknowist to him... Spongebob popped right in front of him, startling the squid. "Ahh! Spongebob, what are you doing here!?" He angrily shouted.

Spongebob laughed. "Don't be silly, Squidward! I'm here to have fun! And besides!" He took out a stopwatch, placing it in front of Squidward. "It's Friday! Time to get up and go- WHOA!!!" He screamed as Squidward picked him up and chucked him away.

"I know it's time for your, you yellow idiot!" Squidward snapped as he folded his lawn chair and headed inside to change his clothes, sighing as he knew it was another day with Spongebob.

Spongebob got to his feet and placed on his Krusty Krew hat, before jogging alongside Squidward, glancing at him with glee as Squidward tried his best to ignore Spongebob. Spongebob began making yapping noises to attract Squidward, which made the squid nudge several feet to the right. Spongebob also nudged to the right as he began clapping his hands together at a fast pace. Squidward pushed Spongebob away from him and began walking faster. Spongebob, however, was persistent, as he also began walking faster, looking up at Squidward and grinning, probably filled with the best ounces of joy as Squidward screamed and picked up Spongebob, shaking him up severely, before dropping him on the ground.

"Spongebob! Will you stop annoying me for at least today!?" Squidward bellowed as veins popped up on his forehead. You could easily tell that he was enraged.

Spongebob laughed as he got back up to his feet and patted Squidward on the head, pulling out his calendar from his pants. "Don't be silly, Squidward! Why, it's only Annoy Squidward Day, and on that day, we-" He screamed again as he was chucked through the window, breaking the glass as Squidward headed for the cash register, stepping into the wooden boat as he sighed.

"Mr. Squidward..." Mr. Krabs trailed on as he wagged his right index finger at Squidward, shaking his head, 'That's no way to treat your fellow worker, now is it?"

Squidward gave one glance at Mr. Krabs, and stuck out his tongue. "Pleh! I bet you wouldn't say the same thing if you were in MY place."

Mr. Krabs heartily laughed as he smacked Squidward in the back, accidentally causing Squidward to hit the cash register head first. "Oh, Mr. Squidward, you always manage to make me laugh." He laughed as he headed in his office to make love to his prized money.

Squidward groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, covering his ears as Spongebob screamed loudly from the kitchen, tossing out Krabby Patties at a fast rate, much to everyone's delight. Squidward fumed as he stormed into the kitchen, grabbed an empty barrel, stuffed Spongebob into the barrel, and locked him up in the food closet, heading back into the wooden boat to get some good shut eye as Spongebob struggled from inside the closest, enjoying "Annoy Squidward Day" in peace for the rest of the day.

...Oh, at least, that what Squidward HOPED for, have Mr. Krabs not accidentally crash through the wall supporting his office and the kitchen, discovering Spongebob was in the closet, and then giving Squidward a boring, long lecture on customer brotherhood while firmly stashing away the customer's money in his pants, slyly stealing from them without any notice.


End file.
